An Interesting Couple of Weeks
by ThatSummerInWonderland
Summary: When Luke McLaggen, A.K.A DownTheRabbitHole began making YouTube video's and going to VidCon, he never expected stalking, hilarity, and a pizza to the face. He should have known, being with the Fantastic Foursome (plus a few others) and all...
1. Who's he?

Dan giggled to himself as he read the comments of his last video, happy at how creative and hilarious his fans were. Though one thing kept coming up that he didn't really know how to take. Everyone and their mothers were telling him to go watch this new Youtuber by the name of DownTheRabbitHole. He looked up at Phil, who was in the same 'browsing position' as him from across the room on the other couch. "Hey Phil," Dan began, making his flatmate look up from his own browsing. _Probably looking at funny cat pictures again._ Dan couldn't help but think as he continued. "do you know of a Youtuber called DownTheRabbitHole? Everyone's telling me to watch them." "No, but everyone's telling me to watch them to. I'm searching for them right now."Phil shrugged, looking back to his cat-sticker-covered Mac computer. Dan shrugged, answered another comment before moving his little mouse into the search bar and searching for the reoccurring name, expecting just some random kid that everyone thought was cute.

He laughed so hard he cried.

~ # ~

"So yea, that was my recipe for Butter Bear. The instructions are all in the book-bag if you missed anything. I have been Luke, you have been Audience, and don't forget to laugh! Bye-Bye! Oh also, I'll be at Vid-con in Los Angeles this week, so don't hesitate to come and say hello! I get to share a room with the Fantastic Foursome and a few others! I'm fan-girling just thinking about it! Well, time to finish packing, Bye-Bye!" My pale hands waved exceedingly to the camera in front of me, before I stood up and clicked the video feed to a close. Sighing to myself, I begin mentally preparing myself for the huge task of editing on my new MacBook computer, already beginning to collect a few odd stickers on its surface. I couldn't help it, I still had the mind of a four year old boy, but minus the worm-and-bug-fascination. Running a smooth hand through my wavy, mousy brown hair, I sigh and carefully undo my camera from the tripod and hook it up to the computer in my room/office. I loved my camera, it was my diary of sorts (through being a nerd half of my diary was cool science facts I learned randomly from the internet), and my laptop was my best friend... I can't tell if that was crushingly sad or not. Oh well, I can sort that little fact out later.

My bedroom needed to be cleaned, but the internet exists so it'll never happen. The carpet was a fluffy white, though you couldn't tell it from the thin layer of dirty clothes and one of every sock I own. My walls were a light baby blue and every open space was covered in something, be it drawings, nerdy posters of anime, comics, and TV shows like Sherlock and Dr. Who, odd things that I just wanted to keep (like every Oyster Card I've ever owned), and post cards from my parents from their travels to all corners of the globe. They liked to travel now that I was gone from the house and going to University in London. Being a small-town Irish boy, I was a bit out of place, but at least my rent was reasonable and I had a good view into the High-Security Prison full of serial killers and rapists. Yay!

I normally sat on my silky, dark-blue-and-anime-sheet-covered bed that was tucked into the corner of my room, and the rest of it was just dotted with odds and inns like my desk with my IMac computer (the big ones), adorned with nerdy little toys and Beanie Babies that I've hoarded since childhood. A spinning leather black chair was tucked under it, and on the other side of the room was my big bay window (also adorned with toys) surrounded by fairy lights. Under that was all of my University bags, full of scripts and such from my Drama classes. Yes, my major was Drama, so what?! Along with the normal bags was a medium-sized, bright red backpack for my trip across the globe to Los Angeles, I only needed one. Mum and Dad would be so proud.

The actual video wasn't that hard to edit, surprisingly. I guess working in the kitchen was easier than in the bedroom, as I said most of my lines right the first time. After the large video was edited and uploaded under the name 'How To Become a Wizard Barmaid', I stand and rub my electric green eyes from under my thickly-rimmed glasses before continuing my packing from earlier this morning. All I had left was to pack up all of my camera equipment, which wouldn't take long, and then I could sleep. It's about time! It seemed like my brain decided that for all of this week I would be Batman, never getting any sleep and obsessing over one thing. Though instead of saving Gotham, it was Vid Con. What was I going to say? What if I failed? Who would be there with me? What if they thought I was stupid and left? What if I tried to take a picture with a fan and accidentally insulted them? What if? What if? WHAT IF?-

"NO! I'm not going there! I'm just going to pack up my crap and go to bed! Stop it, Luke, you know that you'll be fine and nothing'll go wrong! Quit your whining and finish packing!" the logical part of my brain yelled, forcing my thin arms into action, gathering up all of my chargers for all of my various devices and stuffing them into the pocket of my camera bag/book bag/suitcase. It seemed that in my worried rant and argue with myself, my arms had already packed all of my camera things and laptop. So, like a _genius_, I just kind of stood there and stared around my room as if I was going to India tomorrow, never to return, and I didn't want to forget everything on my long journey. Sighing, I shook my head and quickly stripped off my jeans and T-Shirt, changing into my TARDIS pajama pants, Joker T-shirt, and slipped in my retainer. Yep, I'm cool...

It seemed as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out, my IPod timer thankfully set so as to not be late for my flight. My dreams were filled with Vid Con's and, for some strange reason, The Tenth Doctor stealing all of my banana's in exchange for monopoly money. That's it, no more cheese before bed!

**So how was it? I hope it wasn't crap, because I tried really hard to make it non-crappy. R&R. Also, for all future chapters as well as this one: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YouTubers here or anything else here except for Luke. So there, you happy?!**


	2. Meeting Mr Notonfore himself!

_ Beep!Beep!Beep!_ The angry ringing of an alarm rang into my ear hole, making my groggy and unfocused eyes open up to sun pouring into my window and blinding me momentarily. Glasses slip onto the bridge of my nose as my fingers look at the timer set for myself. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty! You have a flight to catch!" **SNAP**! My eyes fly open as I rush out of bed, trip-running to my wardrobe on wobbly, still-asleep legs. Arms flying frantically, my warm pajamas transform into a pair of comfortable jeans and a Les Miserables T-Shirt that I got at a local play where Carrie Hope-Fletcher was performing (side-note: SQUEE! FANGIRLING MOMENT! One of my favorite Youtubers was playing one of my favorite characters(besides Gavrosh) in one of my favorite plays! I went to see it about eight times), the fuzzy, mish-match socks I fell asleep in staying put on my rather big feet. Flying around my room, though I knew that I set the timer early so I wouldn't have too, I quickly do all of my business in the bathroom, throwing my retainer into its little red case before throwing it into my backpack/suitcase/whatever-it-is full of all the things I was taking with me on the plane. All the thinks important to me: My IPod with Show-tunes, Tumblr, and Avengers fan-fiction already loaded on it, my favorite copy of Alice In Wonderland, a small bag of Cow tails (my favorite candy), my rather large headphones (the real ones, not those ear bud things), a notebook and pencil so I could write if I got a good idea, and now, my retainer.

A few quick movements and my bright red high tops were covering my lovely choice of socks, and my pajamas were stuffed in my suitcase (the only one I was taking on the flight with me. I was raised by waiting travelers, I know _all_ the tricks! I also know how to ride and calm an elephant even though I've never met one outside of a zoo, but that's beside the point...). With my red suitcase-backpack in one hand, I caught a taxi and rode to the airport in a nervous silence with the cab driver. It was only then did I start to go over my mental checklist of things to see if I was missing anything.

Shirts: Check.

Jeans: Yep.

Underwear: Right-a-Ronnie.

Socks: Eight pairs, fluffy, and none matching the other.

DVD's: Batman, Cathy Rigby is Peter Pan (which we're putting on at my collage. Being so small, I get to play John), The Fifth Element, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Lord of the Rings (all 3), Hugo, and Tangled. All there for the long trip.

Various chargers and such: All accounted for.

Laptop: How could I forget my best friend?

Wallet: Small, half-full of Muggle money, and covered with the Avenger's logo. It's thin and dorky _like my soul_!

Ability to not worry or procrastinate: ...Well, you can't forget to take what you never had.

"So where are you goin', kid?" the gruff taxi driver asked me lazily from the front. My head shot up from it's position of awkward as I stuttered out, "U-Um... T-The West Town Airport, please." I was always shy, but this guy didn't help. He was big and burly, with a stubbly chin and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, smoke billowing from the ashed tip. I couldn't help but be reminded of how easy it would be to kill me, like in Sherlock. This did not help my anxiety as the taxi pulled away from my curb and sped off into the labyrinth that was the streets of London. Before I knew it, I was paying the man as fast as possible, telling him to keep the change and booking it out of that taxi like the seats tried to bite me. Damn you awkwardness!

The way to the airplane went rather smoothly, besides swearing that I saw a glimpse of AmazingPhil's blackish-blue hair before getting swept along into the airplane already filling up with passengers. Being always scared of being late, I was naturally one of the first people there, so I could look a stupid as I wanted when I tried to find my chair. It was relatively easy, seeing as I happily stole the window seat and hid my bag behind my legs, pulling out my fully charged laptop and my huge headphones. Cathy Rigby, here I come! Just as my mind got sucked into the life of our dear Peter and Wendy, someone sat down beside me. I didn't really pay them any mind, but the fact that every chair around me had been filled up, and that all of the YouTuber's sat together was painfully obvious (though the ladder didn't seem to register right, as I just shrugged it off in favor of my movie/play instead of fangirling like a twelve-year-old girl would to Justin Bieber).

No one bothered me all the way through Peter Pan, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and Hugo, I decided that my mind had flipped from movies to Youtube, which is where I went next. Picking randomly from my choices, I decided on watching the Phil Is Not On Fire's (yes I giggled like a little idiot when Phil tackles Dan in the first one. I'm sorry, they're my OTP besides the other 800 I have). That lead me to Dan's page, which would have lead me to Phil's page if not for the present tapping on my shoulder that started right after watching Dan's Apartment Tour. Slipping my large headphones off, I turn to see a pale hand still tapping my shoulder from the chair behind me. Shifting my shoulder, I look up in confusion and slight annoyance right into the face of the 22* year old on my computer. Dan Howell himself. Holy crap.

FANGIRL MODE: ACTIVATED!

"Uh... Umm... duh.." was all I could manage as I stared into the laughing dark brown eyes of one of the people that gave me enough confidence to become DownTheRabbitHole in the first place. "Hehe. Hey, I like your taste in YouTubers. You're Luke, right?" he asked, his voice coming out smoothly compared to my stuttering mess of the English language. "Hi, and yea, I'm him- err- I'm me- I mean Yes. I am. A-And you're Dan, right? Danisnotonfire?" I stutter as I stare at his smirking face. How did he know who I was? "Hehe, Yea, I am. Nice to meet you, I love your video's." He loved _MY_ video's?! Did I fall asleep? Am I dreaming?! "T-Thank you! That means a lot. I didn't think anyone watched my video's." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else. "So... do you like anime?"

And thus a friendship was born.

_*I don't know if that's right, and please don't be angry if the times aren't right. It's just what I'm going to use. _


	3. Sleeping in hair

I woke up to a face full of curly, tawny hair suffocating me. Me and Dan had constructed a rather good friendship over movie and anime, and I even got to meet Phil, but it seems sleep had caught up with me, and we fell asleep talking from over the seats. I couldn't remember my dream, but waking up to hushed talking around roused me just enough to barely crack open my eyes. That's when I noticed the hair.

"How can he still be asleep? He'd suffocate." One voice said quietly. Everything was so muffled I could barely hear them.

"Maybe he has and Carrie just has a dead Youtuber leaning on her shoulder." Another laughed.

"Oh ha ha PJ. Very funny. He's not dead, I can see his breathing." This one was much more feminine.

_Carrie? PJ? Wait... __**CARRIE?! PJ?!**_

My eyes snap open, and I find myself cocked awkwardly to the side, my head snoozing in the big, crazy mess that was Carrie's hair. My arm was resting, propping my face up, on the arm rest between us. The other was laying lazily on her knee. Oh my god! I was sleeping on Carrie Hope-Fletcher! What a _LOVELY_ way to introduce myself! Using the hand on her knee, I push myself up and get a big gulp of not strawberry-shampoo-scented air as I looked around with blurry, unfocused eyes. Fixing my glasses and rubbing my eyes at one time, I stare into the smirking faces of Carrie, Dan, Phil, Chris, and Pj, all staring at me and some (Chris) giggling at me. My cheeks burn red as I look around and land my eyes on Carrie. She was just smiling at me, making me feel guilty and stupid for accidentally sleeping on her shoulder. "S-Sorry. Don't know how that happened."I stuttered at her, pushing my glasses up again. "It's fine, my hair is very comfortable." she laughed back. I weakly chuckled as I rightened myself in my chair and rubbed my eyes again. What a lovely way to wake up.

Looking around in slight interest, I see that everyone was just about ready to leave, so I decided to mimic them and gather up all of my stuff, leaving my head phones and IPod out so I could listen to music. I've had various Chameleon Circuit songs and Look Down from Les Miserables stuck in my head, and the merging of these two things are not pretty. As my various packing of electronics commenced, I heard a familiar voice say to the left of me. "Les Miserables? You went to see that play?" "Yea, it's one of my favorites. I went to see it about eight different times with various groups. You were amazing." The last part was more mumbled as I straightened myself again, my packing done. How did she- oh yea, the T-Shirt. Duh. "Aww, thank you. The jacket was rather itchy, though." she admitted with a small shrug. "Really? How did you fit all of your hair under that hat?"

An hour later (as we left the plane) we were discussing different acting techniques and funny stage stories of bad mess-ups and costume malfunctions. "...Yea, so I basically had to go onstage in a pair of old trousers and my pink under-shirt." Her chime-like laugh rang throughout the almost empty plane as I told her the story of someone taking my costume right before I was suppose to change. "Did you ever find out who?"she asked between giggles. "No, but to this day a stage crew member keeps looking at me guiltily. Now I'm not pointing any fingers-" pause for laughter, "but I'd say it was him." "That's awful!I remember a time when, in Les Mis., Carol tried to stick all of my hair under the hat naturally." "Oh god no." "Yea, four cans of hairspray, two cans of moose, and about forty hair pins later it still wouldn't go in all the way. That's when we decided that we needed a bit bigger of hat." she laughed as we exited the large flying bus with Wifi. Our conversation was cut short when we left and had to fight the hoards of people meandering about, trying to find the man with the sign that said "European YouTubers"

Harder to find then you'd think...

The car ride was rather enjoyable. I sat next to Carrie, but we didn't talk since I was so busy staring out my window in awe at the new place. I never traveled with my parents since they decided that raising me in that tiny Irish town was better, so I'd never been to America before! It was so... American. There was really no way to describe it besides... American. My awe-inspired staring was interrupted by Phil tapping me on the shoulder. My wide grin spread across my face, I turn to look on top the eye of Phil's little red camera. I waved excitedly. "And there's Luke. How are you, Luke?" he asked. "It's so American! Look, it's so cool out there! What's that? What's a 'Hardy's'? And an 'Arbies'? Are they all restaurants? How many diners can you have on one road? It's all so pretty!" I gush into the camera, turning again to the window. "Luke, you're such a noob." Dan quips from behind me. I only giggle, living up to my nickname of my classmates, 'Giggles' with my apparently adorable giggle I do when I laugh. Turning again, we come up to our hotel and all funnel out of the rented car. Snatching up my bag, I sling it over my shoulders and watch as another car pulls up behind ours. Out steps Charlieissocoollike, Nerimon, and Cat. My heart gives a tug at Charlie, he was by far one of my favorites and I couldn't wait to meet him. As we walked in, I was somehow pushed to the front and charged with the task of telling the clerk who we were. She looked bored and uncaring.

"Uh, hi. Two rooms under Howell*." "Yea, are you those losers who talk to a camera all day?" she asked shortly, her hand picking up two card keys. "W-Well I wouldn't put it that way, but-" "Here, room B41 and B42 on the fourth floor. Have a nice day." she shoved the keys into my hand and returned to scrolling through something on her phone. I handed one key to Dan, who was looking offended behind me. Before I could usher us all away, Dan decided to speak up. "Excuse me, but that's not very good manners to your guests. Calling them 'losers' and such. I could get your manager out here and have you fired." The girl looked up like Dan had just spat in her hamburger. "Are you threatening me?" she inquired hotly. "Yes, I guess I am. Apologize to my friends, now!" Raging tempers battled like a Roman war, and all of it was very scary and very entertaining. Before either could respond, Phil walked up and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder, making him look away from the bratty American woman. "Dan, ignore her. Let's just go to our rooms and leave this brat alone." he reassured. Dan sighed in annoyance and, clutching the card rather tightly in his hand, stormed off into the elevator. Thankfully, he cooled down quickly and insisted that he got to push the button.

Finding our rooms were easy enough (though I was forcefully reminded of Doctor Who and the episode 'The God Complex'. I was actually just a smidgen scared to open my door in fear of it being full of spiders or something), and as I walked in I felt my breath hitch at the splendorous room before me. Two fluffy chairs framed a same-printed couch that was supposedly a pull-out bed, perfectly made up with pillows, at a rather large TV with a small TV guide resting on top, held down by a TV remote. To the side was a rather luxurious kitchen and through a door to the side were the supposed bedroom and bathroom. Giggling in anticipation, I made my move to jump on the couch, and succeeded in banging my head on the side, though I didn't care. Everything was so _new_! That's why I wished Mum and Dad had traveled with me, seeing new things. Doing new things. Learning new things. It was all so_ interesting_!

America was so interesting!

_*I don't know if that's how they do it, but I'm just going to pretend I know and say they do._


End file.
